Ash & Serena: Fourth Date
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: the 4th one


Here I am with part four. Like I said at the end of part 3, I'm putting the least amount of sexuality in it, so keep in it your pants SERIOUSLY! I got all the info from the show &amp; from the game for 3ds. In this part I use a random name for Serena's mom's name.

The gang is on there way to Vaniville Town to check on Serena's mom. It has been about 3 weeks since their last date.

"Okay, we are almost to Santalune City. It is only about 30 minuet walk from here," Serena said as she looked at her guide book.

"Serena, we've been walking for hours now, can we stop &amp; eat?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie if you wait till we're we get to the town, we can stop at a cafe &amp; eat," said Clemont.

"SERENA, LOOK OUT!" Ash yell as a tree began to fall toward them.

Ash jumped &amp; pushed Serena out of the way just as the tree fell. Serena got clear of the tree when it was about to hit the ground, but Ash didn't. His ankle got crushed by the massive weight of the tree.

"AHHH!" Ash yelled as his ankle was crushed.

"ARE YOU OKAY ASH?!" Serena yelled.

"No, I think my ankle broke, but at least I saved you." Ash said as he smiled.

"THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! CLEMONTIC GEAR ON! I thought we would encounter a..." Clemont said.

"Could you just go ahead &amp; get this tree off of me?" Ash interupted.

"Oh yea, sorry,'' Clemont apologized.

Clemont pressed the button on the controller &amp; the machine slowly pulled the tree up. Serena grabed Ash under the arms &amp; pulled him clear. Then the machine sparked &amp; exploded. "Lets get you to a hospital, quick!" Serena said as she put Ash's arm over her shoulder &amp; helped him to town. When they got to the hospital Clemont &amp; Bonnie went to get some food. Ash just laid in his hospital bed, smiling.

"Why are you smiling Ash?" Serena asked.

"Because I was able to save you," replied Ash.

"So you would risk your life for me?"

"Yup, because I love you."

Then Serena leaned over &amp; started to make-out with Ash. They did it for about 5 min. until the nurse came back in with his x-rays. "Excuse me, I'm back with your x-rays. It appears that the tree fractured your ankle. You'll be fine in about a week." They got some cruchs before they left. They went to the cafe to meet up with the others &amp; to get them some food.

"What happened, how bad is it?" Clemont asked.

"Not bad, he just fractured it, it should be healed in about a week," Serena replied.

After they finished eating, they started off to Vaniville. They had to walk kinda slowly because of Ash.

"Ash can you hurry up?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm going as fast as I can Bonnie," answered Ash.

"Bonnie be nice. How would you like having your ankle broken?" said Clemont.

"Sorry."

After a while of walking they finally made it to Santalune Forest.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get through there with my cruches," Ash said.

"Don't worry I'll help you," said Serena, smiling.

After about 7 minuets of trying to get through the forest, Serena climbed over a log &amp; waited for Ash. But when Ash tried to get over the log, one of his cruches hit the log &amp; made him fall. His face landed directly on Serena's breast.

"I'm sorry Serena."

"It's okay, you triped."

"Wow, if she didn't mind that, I wonder what else I can get away with," Ash thought to himself.

As they went through the forest, Ash tried multiple times to touch Serena's breasts, which he did a few times.

"I know he is touching my boobs on purpose, but it feels so good," Serena said to herself.

"I'm really sorry Serena. I didn't mean to, seriously."

"It's okay Ash, it's okay."

When they got out of the forest, they were at Aquacorde Town.

"We are almost there, Vaniville Town is just the next town over," Serena said.

"Okay lets go!" Ash exclaimed as he went along as fast as he could with his cruches.

"Yea lets go!" Serena agreed.

"Wait, Bonnie &amp; I are going to stay here with a friend," said Clemont.

"Okay, see ya," Ash said.

As Ash hurried along, Serena caught up to him. When they got to Vaniville Town, Serena started to run.

"Serena wait up!"

When Serena got to her house, she was about to knock on the door when she decided to wait on Ash. Then she heard Ash calling her.

"Serena, where are you?!"

Then Serena remembered Ash never went to her house before, so he didn't know where it was. So she went back &amp; led Ash to her house.

"Well, lets see if she is home.'' said Serena.

Then Serena reached up &amp; knocked on the door. Then Serena's mom opened the door.

"Serena, I didn't know you were coming to visit!"

'Hi mom. I actually came to check on you. You haven't been responding when I tried to contact you." Serena said.

"Oh, I'm sorry my phone is broken &amp; I haven't fixed it yet."

"Oh."

"Hey, aren't you Ash?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm glad you remember me." Ash said.

"Why do you have cruches Ash?"

"A tree started to fall toward Serena &amp; I saved her but my ankle got crushed." Ash said.

"Well won't you come inside?"

"Sure." said both Ash &amp; Serena.

Once they were inside, they all sat down on the couch.

"Well what's new?"'

"Well, Serena &amp; I are a couple now," said Ash.

"Oh really? Thats great! My little girl is finally growing up."

"Come on Mom."

"Well Serena's mom,'' Ash said.

"No please, call me Stacy.''

"Well Stacy, Serena &amp; I love each other very much, so we'll probably be together for a while."

"Oh, you really are growing up, aren't you?"

"Wait where are the other two?"

"They decided to stay the night with a friend in Aquacorde Town." Serena answered.

"Ash want to go look at my room? Its up stairs."

"Sure Serena, but I might need help getting up there."

After they got up stairs, which took about 10 minuets, Serena showed Ash her room.

"Wow, you have a flatscreen TV! How did your mom afford this?"

"Well I told you, she was a Rhyhorn racer."

"Oh yea."

After Serena showed him around her room, Serena said, "Well what do you want to do?" Just before Ash could answer, Serena's mom yelled "Dinner time!"

"Could you bring it up, it was hard getting up here. I dont want to have to come back up.''

"Sure I'll send it up with Serena."

After 5 minuets, Ash was getting ready to head down stairs. Just as he got off the bed with his cruches, Serena walked in with the food.

"What took so long Serena?"

"Sorry."

"Its alright. So, what did your mom cook."

"Steak."

"Okay, thank you very much."

After they ate Serena brought their plates down. Ash sat down on the floor &amp; watched TV. He was flipping through the channels &amp; found a documentary about him &amp; his journey through all the regions. Then he called Serena up. When Serena made it back up to her room Ash said, "Serena come watch this with me. Its a documentry about me &amp; my journey through the regions." "And when we come back we will interview Dawn. Somebody who traveled through the Sinnoh region with Ash."

"Did anything every happen with you &amp; Dawn?" asked Serena.

"What?! No nothing happened between us." answered Ash.

"Good."

When the documentary came back on it said, "Welcome back. Okay so we are here with Dawn, a lady whom traveled with Ash through the Sinnoh region. So Dawn, what do you have to say? 'Well, Ash wasn't like anybody else I have ever met. He was a brave, kind-hearted individual. And Ash if you are watching this, I love you. That is all I have to say.' Well that was..." then Ash turned off the TV &amp; said, "I think I've heard enough." Then Ash went over to the bed &amp; laid down. Serena could tell Ash had a crush on Dawn while they were traveling together.

"Ash, its okay. I can understand if you had a crush on her. And besides it's in the past."

"Okay, thanks for making me feel better."

Then Ash yawned &amp; said, "I'm tired. Are you going to sleep on the bed or do you want me to?"

"Are you serious, we've been sleeping together since our first date."

"I know, but what about your mom? What will she think if she walks up here &amp; sees us?"

"Then I'll talk to her. Now just go to sleep.'' Serena said as she leaned over &amp; kissed Ash.

Then Ash he fell asleep.

Thats all for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Lately, I've been making 1 1/2 parts a day because I've been out of school because of snow. So when I have to go back to school, I'll be making 1/2 a chapter a day at the most.. And btw my internet is out so I can't upload them as soon as I finish on. So sorry for the inconvinence. :P


End file.
